seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country part 9
Sal was walking down the main hall. It was huge, and had tons of people. No buildings, but enough room for 10 foot poles. It mostly had tables and chairs, with papers on boards attached to the dirt walls. Almost everyone kept their guns on the 4 invaders, with Sal walking with his back on them. Fea decided the best thing to do... Is kidnap the man, and hold him hostage. She should be fast enough to grab him, keep a sword on his neck, and not have to worry about being slow enough to be shot. Before she was about to run at him, Sal said something to her. "Don't try it. You kidnap me, my men will shoot. I have made enough plans and countermeasures, my death will affect the revolution about 0.003%, and my death will only make it stronger by... 76%. You will all be shot at. Also Tack, your little stretching power, I have special bullets. Sea stone bullets, in case we ever have to fight a devil fruit user. Have you ever been shot by a real bullet? Trust me... It hurts." He laughed, and the group kept on walking. - Uken woke up. When he woke up, he saw... His kitchen! The kitchen of the poison den! It was almost exact, and he saw... The chefs! All 23 of them! They were here. Ben, roc, Carlos, all of them. What were they all doing here? Carlos, a fat bearded man who wore the same chef outfit like Uken, walked up to Uken, and hugged him. UKEN MY BOY! YOU'VE SEEN THE LIGHT! SO THE REVOLUTION IS EVEN STRONGER NOW!" Revolution? Wait... Carlos wanted to be in it? Uken couldn't even believe it. Carlos always made fun of the revolution, and now he was talking about it like it was a good thing. "CARLOS! What are you talking about? 4 months ago, you went missing. Malk thought... You were kidnapped. Now we found you guys. Malk will be here any minute, and he'll save us!" "No Uken. Malk will see the light like we have. I admit, I was a nonbeliever like Malk was, but after meeting Sal... I changed. His beliefs, his ideals, it will not just change Dai... But it will change even the NEW WORLD GOVERNMENT!" - Sal sat down on a chair, and saw what he did. All 4 of the invaders were in box prisons. He made sure to give Tack and the monkey... Zozo... He thinks, the seastone box prisons. He took the girls swords, and made sure his men used gloves to grab the knifes and vials from Malk. Now they can't escape. The keys... Sal had them. The best thing to do is make sure nothing bad goes on, by doing it himself. He looked at his 4 prisoners, who were all scowling at him, and he wanted to laugh. They thought they could scare him. Well... This is the best time to get them to 'join'. He'll tell them his 'story' and then the next day... He'll get the special hypnotist he has for the tough cookies. It will be fun to watch them go crazy, and join Sal. "Let me tell you a story. I used to be a farmer. A good farmer at that. I married the most beautiful girl in the world, a lovely Cass. She had autumn hair, and loved to wear white. Her skin was like hazel, and her eyes were even bluer then the seas. I want everyone to know my love of Cass. She was my lovely. Yet... Their was one person I loved more then her. My son. He was only 6 months old, but... I knew I would do everything for him. He was my future, and I would do anything to help him. That's how I got my scar. You see... I forgot to pay the 'lovely' bank a sum of the crops. I told them I would pay them the next day. They sent enforcers to kill my family. They stabbed my wife in the heart, and when they were about to stab my son, I attacked them. I had no idea what I did. They handcuffed me, and I broke those through to save him. One of the men stabbed at my eye, and caused multiple scars. They then proceeded to burn down the house. I survived it. My son didn't. What I want... Is not vengeance. But vengeance for every father... For every mother... For every child... Who were killed by the cruel country we live in. But I need you. I need help. Your help... Will save us. What do you say?" Tack fell asleep. Malk was yawning. Fea gave Sal the middle finger. Zozo just said "I give it a 2/10. I liked the start, but should have stayed on Cass." Sal wanted to kill them. - "You sure this is it?" "Yes I am. I followed Sal, and waited for you bastards." "Now now, don't rage." "RAGE! I'LL TEAR THAT GIRL FACE HEAD OFF!" "Girl face head... I AM A WARRIOR! NOT SOME BITCH SERVANT WOMEN!" "Stop." 3 swordsman walked down the hole. They were 3 members of the 4 lotus kings, and they were about to clean up the trash of the country. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc